Keistimewaan Tuan Berang
by Iefe06
Summary: Hewan apakah itu? Apa keistimewaan hewan itu? Mengapa ia jarang terlihat lagi? Itulah segudang pertanyaan pada pikiran seorang gadis kecil pada akhirnya terjawab sudah oleh sang kakak. (#ANIMALIAChallenge/Alive!Hans/One-shot)
**Keistimewaan di Pinggir Sungai**

 **WARNING: Alive!Hans and #ANIMALIAChallenge**

 **Characters: Alice and Hans**

 **Disclaimer: Deemo own to Rayark**

 **Endangered Spesies: Berang-berang**

 **Genre: Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin khas musim panas mulai terasa serta terik matahari mulai begitu mengilaukan. Musim panas adalah musim di mana perubahan udara iklim menjadi panas dan suhu udara bisa mencapai angka tergolong cukup besar. Tak lupa bahwa musim ini adalah musim liburan untuk seluruh kalangan, kecuali beberapa golongan yang tidak mendapatkan liburan. Termasuk siswa dan mahasiswa yang mendapatkan liburan musim panas dan di antara banyak mereka berlibur ke suatu tempat.

Itulah yang diharapkan oleh Alice, seorang gadis kecil nan manis, yang mengharapkan untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya di sungai dekat villa sedang mereka tinggali untuk beberapa hari.

Terlihat ekspresi bosan dari gadis kecil itu sedang duduk di ayunan berada pada halaman villa. Rasanya bosan sekali tidak berjalan ke mana-mana dan ia ingin sekali berpetualang ke suatu tempat yang seru untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Alice, kau sedang apa?" tanya sebuah suara pemuda begitu familiar dan mengundang Alice untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat sesosok pemuda memiliki perawakan tampan sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, kakak! Tidak ada, hanya bermain ayunan saja," jawab Alice langsung menunduk lesu dan menggoyangkan kakinya.

Melihat raut bosan dari adiknya, pemuda itu, Hans, mencari ide untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan adik manisnya. Sampai ia baru teringat sesuatu serta mendapatkan ide pada saat bersamaan dan berkata kepada Alice, "Alice, kau harus siap-siap sekarang. Jangan lupa minta ibu siapkan bekal dan lainnya."

Dengan cepat, Alice beranjak turun dari ayunannya dan memandangi kakak laki-lakinya dengan sorot mata penasaran, lalu ia pun bertanya kepadanya, "Memang, kita mau ke mana?" Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan melalui kata-kata dan senyuman penuh arti sebagai jawabannya, "Sudah, kau akan tahu nanti," itulah yang diucapkan dan menggenggam tangan mungil milik Alice untuk menuntunnya berjalan menuju dalam villa.

Rasa penasaran semakin memuncak melihat senyuman sang kakak yang penuh arti itu. Perasaan tak sabar pun ikut timbul dan dia memilih untuk menunggu tempat yang ingin diajak oleh Hans.

"Woah..."

Sepasang manik cokelat tua milik Alice berbinar-binar ketika melihat pemandangan di tempat di mana dirinya diajak oleh sang kakak. Di situ, dia melihat sungai deras dengan air jernih sekali serta bersih dari sampah maupun limbah lainnya. Udara musim panas mulai terasa sejuk berkat pohon-pohon masih rindang dan bau khas sungai terhirup serta rasa nyaman dan ketenangan entah mengapa meliputi hatinya.

Hans tidak menyesal mendapatkan ide membawa adiknya ke pinggir sungai dan alam di sini masih murni dari perusak. Tempat ini bagaikan tidak pernah disentuh oleh tangan kotor manusia.

Ekspresi sumringah terukir di wajah Alice dan dia baru pertama kalinya melihat alam masih murni seperti ini. Ketika sepasang matanya sedang menjelajahi seluruh tempat itu, dia menangkap pemandangan sedikit janggal, yaitu bendungan kayu dibuat dari tumpukkan kayu maupun ranting.

Alice menarik baju yang dikenakan Hans untuk menarik perhatiannya sambil bertanya, "Kak, ada bendungan kayu! Itu siapa yang buat?" lalu menunjuk ke bendungan itu dengan jari telunjuknya masih mungil. Hans pun menoleh ke arah di mana Alice menunjuk yang ternyata bendungan kayu. Entah dia merasa beruntung bisa mengajak adiknya ke sini, karena dia menyadari bahwa di sini mereka bisa menemukan hewan jarang ditemui di kota besar.

"Itu namaya berang-berang, dia adalah mamalia hidup di dekat sungai dan bendungan itu dibangun sebagai tempat tinggalnya," jelas Hans sambil menunjuk ke seekor hewan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua dan gigi cukup unik, yaitu tonggos seperti kelinci. Dia fokus ke ekornya cukup berbeda dengan hewan lain, ini baru pertama kalinya, dia melihat hewan seunik itu.

Sebenarnya, Alice sudah mengetahui hewan itu melalui televisi dengan acara sering ditonton oleh sang ayah saat senggang, tetapi dia tidak mengetahui nama hewan itu. Dia ingin berjalan mendekati bendungan itu sampai Hans memegang salah satu tangannya sambil memberi nasehat, "Jangan ke sana sendirian, kau bisa terpeleset dan jatuh ke sungai. Mari ikut denganku jika ingin melihat lebih dekat."

Hans pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang adik dan langsung diterima oleh Alice dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu menuntun sang adik ke pinggir sungai dengan lebih dekat agar mereka bisa melihat berang-berang sedang membuat bendungan atau rumah untuk mereka.

"Kakak."

"Iya, Alice?"

"Gigi mereka digunakan untuk membentuk balok kayu, 'kan?"

"Benar. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Alice pun berusaha mengingat-ingat apa ingin ia tanyakan kepada kakaknya dan seketika ia tersentak seakan-akan ingatannya yang hilang telah kembali muncul. "Apa gigi mereka tidak sakit? Kan, kayu itu cukup keras," tanya Alice dengan rasa penasaran.

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Hans dan mengacak rambut adiknya dengan pelan agar sang adik tidak kesakitan, walaupun tetap saja memberantaki rambut coklat seperti warna kayu yang lebat dan panjang milik sang adik. "Mereka memiliki gigi yang unik dan tidak biasa, yaitu gigi depan mereka kuat serta panjang. Tetapi gigi itu tidak selamanya akan kuat dan panjang, gigi mereka akan tumpul dan pendek," jelas Hans sambil memandangi seekor berang-berang sedang asyik menggigit sebatang kayu.

Penjelasan dari sang kakak cukup membuatnya sedih dan ekspresi itu segera disadari oleh Hans. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menjelaskan mengenai gigi berang-berang yang belum sepenuhnya selesai, "Tenang, gigi mereka akan tumbuh cepat untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Lagi pula, mereka selalu bekerja sama untuk membuat bendungan sebesar itu," lalu menunjuk ke bendungan kayu nyaris jadi itu.

Hanya anggukkan kecil dari Alice dan tiba-tiba, gadis kecil itu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau berang-berang itu menjadi besar. Khayalannya itu dia sampaikan kepada kakaknya, "Kak Hans! Apakah ada berang-berang yang besar?"

"Ada, kok. Tetapi untuk ukuran itu sudah sangat terlihat dan hanya ditemukan di daratan Australia," balas Hans sambil memandangi seekor induk berang-berang sedang bersama beberapa anaknya.

Sepasang mata Alice terbelak dengan tak percaya dan kembali bertanya mengenai keberadaan berang-berang raksasa itu, "Kok, mereka tidak ada? Ke mana mereka?"

Dengan raut sedih terpampang di wajahnya memiliki garis wajah terlihat lembut, dia menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dengan nada parau dan senyuman tipis dipaksakan, "Mereka sering diburu secara ilegal oleh para pemburu tidak bertanggung jawab, mereka biasanya dijual dengan harga sangat mahal sebagai hewan peliharaan atau manfaat lainnya. Hal itu berlaku untuk semua jenis berang-berang."

"Maka itu..." Hans mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya dengan lembut dan berkata disertai senyuman lembut penuh harapan, "Kau harus menjaga dan tidak melukai mereka, janji?" lalu dia mengelurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan janji antar kelingking atau _pinky promise_ dan Alice pun mengautkan jari kelingking kecilnya ke jari kelingking milik sang kakak, "Aku janji akan tidak mengganggu Tuan Berang!" serunya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang manis.

Tiba-tiba, Alice teringat sesuatu dan berkata kepada sang kakak sambil menunjukkan sebuah keranjang anyaman, "Kak, bagaimana kita menikmati pemandang di sini dengan piknik bersama?"

Tawaran paling ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya diajukan dan membuat senyuman Hans tidak pernah luntur itu semakin lebar. "Ide sangat bagus! Lagi pula, udara di sini cukup sejuk untuk udara musim panas," penuturan dari sang kakak segera disetujui oleh Alice melalui anggukkan kecil. Setelah itu, keduanya langsung mencari tempat yang pas untuk menikmati piknik kecil mereka dan memilih di bawah pohon agar terik sinar matahari terhalang serta udara sejuk dari daun-daun rindang pada pohon tersebut.

"Kakak Hans! Apakah aku boleh memberikan sepotong roti kecil ini kepada Tuan Berang?" tanya Alice yang langsung memotong potongan roti kecil sedang ia makan.

"Ahahaha, Alice, Alice... Berang-berang tidak suka dengan roti, mereka lebih menyukai ikan di sungai," jawab Hans merasa geli dengan pertanyaan adiknya dan membuat kedua pipi Alice menjadi merona merah samar.

Lalu keduanya pun menikmati piknik singkat di pinggir sungai dan di situ, mereka bisa melihat berbagai macam hewan serta serangga tidak pernah dilihat secara langsung. Alice memandanginya dengan kagum dan sangat bersyukur bisa ke tempat ini, karena dia bisa melihat mahluk ciptaan Tuhan paling indah pernah ia lihat.

Keindahan alam ini memberikan semangat kepada Hans untuk bertemu dengan piano dan membiarkan jari-jemarinya untuk menari di tuts-tuts piano. Keindahan alam serta penuh dengan berbagai spesies hewan, hal itu mengingatkannya dengan suatu instrumental terdengar manis dan indah. Dia menikmati alunan instrumental itu masih terngiang di pikirannya sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmatinya lebih...

"Kakak sedang apa?" tanya Alice yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kakaknya.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," jawab Hans sambil tersenyum ramah kepada adiknya yang memasang tampang bingung.

Sepertinya, instrumental telah membuat pikirannya terhanyut dalam keindahannya.

 **-Tamat-**

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini. Saya menulis fanfic ini untuk membantu para hewan langka di luar sana. Saya sangat bersyukur bisa berpartisipasi di challenge ini dan berharap akan ada terus challenge seperti ini!**

 **Mari kita terus berjuang melestarikan hewan langka di Indonesia dan dunia!**

 **Salam**

 **Renka Sukina**


End file.
